Seduction
by 10000 Dead Roses
Summary: Booth learns to never underestimate Temperance Brennan's seduction skills.


"We're terribly sorry for your loss Mrs. Henderson, but we need to know if Mr. Henderson had any enemies or people that would have a reason to hurt him," Booth explained. He and Brennan had been assigned to this case not too long ago and they really needed to get it solved, they knew that Mrs. Henderson knew something and that she wasn't as broken up about her husband's death as she made it seem.

"I'm sorry Mr. Booth, but I don't feel like talking to anyone at the moment."

Booth sighed and looked at Brennan, time to bring out the big guns. Booth smiled charmingly at Mrs. Henderson

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss ma'am but anything you can tell us could help us with our investigation of your husband's death." He tilted his head and smiled again, "Please?"

**Three Days Later**

"Come on Bones, we got the info didn't we? We solved the case didn't we?"

"Yes Booth we did, but the way you got the info was morally wrong!" Brennan shouted.

"How was it morally wrong?" Booth asked, genuinely confused.

"You seduced her!" Brennan yelled.

"So, Bones, we solved the case and nobody got hurt. It's okay." Booth said, praying that she wouldn't hurt him.

"You're saying that if I was to seduce someone during a case to get information that would be okay?" Brennan asked.

"I don't think we'd have to worry about that Bones-you're not exactly the seductive type." With that, he walked back into the FBI building.

Brennan scoffed. She'd show him.

**Angela's Apartment**

'Knock Knock!'

Angela opened the door.

"Bren sweetie, it's three in the morning. Can't this wait?"

"I need to seduce Booth," Brennan said. Angela's eyes widened,

"Come on in sweetie."

* * *

The next day Brennan walked into the FBI building, turning heads as she walked. When she reached Booth's office, she smiled; this was going to be fun.

Hearing the door open Booth began to speak,

"Bones we got a case, a body dumped into a ravine not too far from here, we need you to identify the Bo-ones what are you wearing?" he veered off track as he looked up. Standing in his doorway was Dr. Temperance Brennan wearing a very, very, very short skirt and a top that looked like it hadn't been worn since high school.

She slowly walked towards him, hips sashaying as she did.

"What did you say Booth?" she asked innocently as she perched herself on his desk. Crossing her legs and making the skirt slide dangerously high up her thigh.

"Uh-ravine-body-uh… bones…curves." He stammered.

Brennan inwardly smirked-phase one complete.

She looked at him, "I better write this down," she said reaching across his desk for a pen, giving him a good look down her top.

Sitting back up, she looked him in the eye.

"Are you okay Booth? You seem tense." She asked, slipping off his desk and walking around behind his chair. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she began to rub small circles on them. Booth shifted uncomfortably. Brennan began to kiss his neck lightly, making him groan and shift his position. She walked around the front of his chair and sat on his lap. Lightly blowing on his neck she continued to kiss it. Hearing a gasp from Booth and a slight hardening between his legs made her realize she'd done her job.

Leaning down and whispering in his ear she said,

"Never underestimate Temperance Brennan's seduction skills." Getting off him she walked out of the office.

Booth just sat there. He needed a shower, he looked down, he needed a _cold_ shower. One thing was for sure. He didn't underestimate Temperance Brennan again.

* * *

As Booth walked out of his shower, he jumped a foot in the air when he saw Angela at the foot of his bed.

"How did you get in here?" he questioned. Angela smiled,

"I used my assets. Enjoy your cold shower?" she asked innocently.

"What makes you think it was cold?" he retorted.

"No steam on the mirror babe. I guess Bren did it." She said with a grin.

"You put her up to that!?" Booth yelled.

"Oh no, man candy, it was all her idea. I just helped her a little."

"Well then, PLEASE, tell me she was wearing your clothes."

He asked, unable to picture what it would be like if he found out she actually owned that skirt.

Angela grinned,

"Well, the top was mine." She said, loving watching him squirm, "Booth baby, you know what you have to do now right?" she said, looking down, "after another cold shower."

"What do I have to do Angela?" shaking himself out of very dirty thoughts involving Brennan, a whip and that skirt.

"You have to get her back; re-seduce her. She made a fool out of you. She needs payback." Angela smiled.

"Angela," Booth said, "that is brilliant!"

* * *

Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office. Still smiling from her victory with Booth. At the sound of her door opening, she looked up.

"Hey Bones," Booth said walking towards her.

Brennan was speechless, what was he doing here?

"Bones? Bones? Are you okay?" he asked, "You seem… tense." He smirked.

Brennan's blood froze-crap!

Booth walked around behind her and began to massage her shoulders gently. Then, just as she had done back in his office, began to lightly kiss her neck. He heard Brennan's breath become laboured; he knew she would be a tough one to crack so he began to kiss her a little more passionately.

"Booth!" she moaned. He smirked. Mission accomplished.

Moving away from her he smirked. Brennan looked confused,

"Why'd you stop?" she whimpered. Now it was Booth's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean? I seduced you!" he yelled.

Temperance smiled and stood up. Walking over to him, she ran a finger gently down the front of his pants to his belt.

"I was just going to tell you that the blinds were open," she said pulling him towards her by his belt loops, "I'm not properly seduced yet." She finished leaning forward and kissing him.

Booth grinned, whoever said payback was a bitch?


End file.
